


Worth the risk

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Ori is a sweet cutie but he lacks self-confidence sometimes, Rule 63, Thorin isn't an ass for once I feel like pointing it out, genderbent character, orinshield, secret boobies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori is in love with Thorin, and he's fairly sure the king rather likes him too.<br/>Until he sees him in Laketown with a human woman.<br/>And that's only the first bad surprise of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alckalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alckalin/gifts).



> Alcka was feeling a little down because she has asshole roommates, so this happened.  
> I regret nothing.

Laketown was a rather nice place. Ori felt a little awkward about being treated like a great hero straight out of a story by the men, but at least he wasn't the most popular member of the company, and so he could still go out for a walk in the evenings. Others, such as the princes, Thorin, Dwalin and Nori, couldn't even put a toe outside without being overcome by admirers of both genders. Which seemed to please them a lot. A least, they did nothing to stop it. Good for them.

Not that Ori was jealous in any way. Certainly, there was a... a _thing_ of some sort that had developed between him and king Thorin over the last few weeks. He did not dare to call it a romance, because Thorin was a king, and he was a mother's son, but the whole thing had felt rather romantic, and they had kissed three times already. The first time had been at Beorn's, while everyone was sleeping, and it had made Ori so happy he had been sure his heart would explode. The second time had been soon after they had used their last provisions in the forest, when they had thought they would die for sure. The third time had been right after their escape for the elves' dungeon, as he still felt sick from their uncomfortable journey, and Thorin had looked so worried for him then that it had given him hope...

Hope was a bad thing.

Hope meant it had hurt when he had left the house given to them, and right in front of the door there had been Thorin with this huge woman. She had been nothing but generous curves, tall and strong, looking almost dwarvish but for her lack of beard. And she'd been flirting with Thorin, who was _smiling_ at her. The smile has disappeared when he had noticed Ori, but the young scribe hadn't deigned to look his way. There was no agreement between them after all. Thorin could smile at whoever he wanted, it was not his problem.

Dori scolded him when he came back from his walk and night had already fallen, grumbling something about Ori not being safe in that town of Big People, and him needing to be more careful. Ori didn't listen. He was far too busy noticing that Thorin was absent.

He thought again of that tall woman, of her smile, of her plump hips and generous breasts. He couldn't really blame Thorin for wanting _her_ rather than him, could he?

* * *

 

Ori went to bed early that night, after a very light supper. He just wasn't in any mood to sing with the others. And more importantly, he didn't want to see Thorin coming back looking content or worse yet, not coming at all.

He had been stupid to hope.

But to be honest, it hadn't been fair of Thorin to kiss him. You didn't kiss people and then go away with a woman you'd just met. It wasn't... it wasn't _nice_.

Ori had just changed to his night clothes (a human shirt turned nightgown, really) when he heard a knock on the door. Suspecting it was either Dori or Bilbo with a plate of food (they had both worried so much and said he wasn't eating enough that night) he sighed loudly and went to open, ready to tell them that he didn't need anything, thank you very much.

Instead, he found Thorin.

“I have just come back,” the king explained, looking worried, “and your brother say you didn't seem well tonight. Is anything the matter? Should I ask Oin to check on you?”

“I am perfectly fine, thank you very much. I was just going to bed, as you can see.”

Thorin lowered his gaze, and Ori thought he could spot the faintest of blushes on his king's cheeks, and a small smile on his lips. At any other time it would have pleased him. This time, it didn't.

“Isn't it early to go to bed, master Ori?” the king asked. “Are you so tired?”

“Not at all. I have found a very nice book, and I intend to read it.”

“Couldn't I interest you in some... nicer company?”

And oh, it really wasn't _fair_ of Thorin to look at him like that, all sweet and shy and seductive. Ori felt so tempted to let him in and kiss him senseless and do all sorts of things to him.

Except someone else had already done things to him that day.

“I thank you for your most generous offer, my king, but I think my book will be better company than you. Beside, if you really feel lonely, I am quite sure you won't have trouble finding someone with whom to spend some time.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know exactly what I mean, my king. And I wish you good night.”

He tried to close the door then, but Thorin would not allow it and pushed against the door. Ori was stronger, but Thorin was more determined, and he eventually managed to get in, closing the door behind him.

“Why are you angry at me, Ori?”

“You know why, my king.”

“I do not, or I would not ask you that question. What have I done to upset you so much, my sweet?”

“Don't call me that!” Ori cried. “I'm not your sweet, I'm not your nothing! I... I saw you with that woman this afternoon! You toyed with me, with my feelings, you made me think that... that you cared for me, but you didn't!”

“Ori, my dearest boy...”

“You smiled to her! You never smiled at _me_ like that!”

“Of course I never smiled at you like that!” Thorin grunted. “You aren't some merchant's daughter, and I'm not trying to convince you that your father should give us food and ponies to go to the mountain! Did you really think that I had any interest in that... that _woman_? You thought that I would cheat on you?”

“We have no agreement,” Ori mumbled, feeling very foolish suddenly. “You... we never talked about it, never promised anything, and...”

“I kissed you!” Thorin protested, sounding hurt. “Do you think me the sort of dwarf who would kiss you, only to go share the bed of another, not two days later?”

“She was pretty...”

Thorin stiffened at that.

“You found her _pretty_?”

“Not... not for my taste, but I thought she might... tempt you? She was... I mean, between her and me, the choice is easy to make.”

“It is,” the king agreed. “And I would choose you over anyone in Middle-Earth, my sweet. My darling, foolish boy, how could I want anyone else?”

Ori blushed, and lowered his head, ashamed of having doubted his king. But Thorin wasn't angry, and he took a few steps forward to take the younger dwarf in his arms and kiss him.

“Now that this little misunderstanding stands corrected, we can start our conversation again,” he suggested between two kisses. “Good evening, master Ori. Since you seem to have decided to go to bed early, may I offer you my company for the night?”

“Do you really want to?”

“I've wanted you since I first saw you, my jewel, and you have been on my mind since then. I know it is less than proper, and considering my situation I should not be doing this, but there is a dragon at the end of the road. I would rather take the risk of sharing your bed now than that of losing my one chance for it.”

“Then I'll gladly invite you between my sheets, my king. Only, I can't help but notice you are far more dressed than me, and that's not really fair, is it?”

“Well, why don't you do something about it?” Thorin purred, kissing him again.

Ori giggled, all his fears and worries evaporated as he started unbuttoning the king's coat and tunics, layer after layer. His progress was greatly hindered by the way Thorin kept kissing him, his hands regularly slipping under the scribe's nightshirt to touch every bit of skin that he could reach.

“You're not helping,” Ori groaned. “I'll never get you naked if you keep distracting me!”

“But I enjoy distracting you _so much_ , my sweet.”

“Then undress on your own, because _I_ won't managed it.”

And with one last kiss, Ori pulled away went to sit on his bed, ready to enjoy the show. Thorin smirked at him and started slowly removing what little clothes he had left. Now that he was starting to see his body better, Ori couldn't help but notice that his king was a lot... softer than he had expected. Once he removed his trousers, his legs were strong and muscled, but also rounder than Ori would have thought. But it was when Thorin removed his last shirt, to reveal underneath a tight, short vest on his chest that the young scribe started having doubts.

And when the king removed that too, Ori discovered to small, hairy breasts.

The king was a queen.

Ori felt a little faint, and very, very worried. This was not what he had expected. Not at all.

“Well, it appear you are now the one who is overdressed,” Thorin claimed in a teasing tone. “What shall we do about... Ori? Is there a problem, my sweet?”

“Those are breasts.”

“So?”

“So you have breasts.”

“Indeed, I do. I... Ori, are you saying you didn't know that I am a woman?”

“Well, you didn't exactly say anything!” Ori yelled. “You... you never said, I didn't know, I couldn't know, and you're a woman, and it changed everything, and... Why did you, why did you kiss me, why did you come tonight if you're a _woman_?”

“Ori, my jewel...”

“Don't call me that!” he sobbed. “You can't call me that! It's... it's not fair, I was so happy, I was so in love with you, and I thought you liked me too, but now it can never be, because you're a woman! If you'd been a man you could have taken me as your consort, but now...”

“I do want to take you as my consort and husband, Ori! Do you think I would be here tonight if I weren't serious about this, about you?”

“But you _can't_! If you're a woman, then you might have children, and they would be in line for the throne, but I...I'm a mother's son, I can't... I can't... It's not fair, and I love you so much, and I can't...”

Thorin let out a pained noise and ran to his young scribe to hug him tightly. Ori found himself with his head between her breasts, which he would have found awfully embarrassing if he hadn't been in such a dreadful state of panic.

“My sweet jewel,” Thorin whispered. “If you think I would let anyone forbid me to marry you simply because your father didn't act honourably, then you do not know me. I love you too much for that, my darling, and I want you only. That is, if you will still have me, even knowing what I am? I am so sorry, I had no intention of hiding it from you, and I truly believe you knew.”

“How could I have known?”

“Well, I never bathed with the rest of you, for one thing. And I thought that my nephews' protectiveness toward me was a rather strong hint. The little fools think it their duty to protect me as if I were an elf maiden. But of course I should have told you as soon as I expressed interest in you. Will you forgive me, my darling? Do you still care for me knowing this, or are you of those who would not lie with women?”

“I'd want you even if you were an orc!” Ori quickly assured her. “I just... I did not expect this. And... oh, should we really... is it really wise to... _do this_ , if... _Oh!_ That's what you meant when you said you'd take the risk of sharing my bed?”

Thorin chuckled, bending down to kiss him.

“They say it's difficult for women of our kind to conceive if they do not live underground, and if they do not feel safe. The risk barely exists at all, my sweet, and I will take it gladly. Will you?”

“I trust you,” Ori answered with a bright smile. “If you think the risk is worth taking then I trust you, as I do for all other things.”

Thorin looked at him as if he were made of mithril and diamonds, and she kissed him again, hard and full of passion.

This night was going to be _so much_ better than Ori had expected.

**Author's Note:**

> so, at that point, if you're regularly reading my fics, I hope that you know what to expect when i announce a secret boobies AU.  
> Secret boobies are cool.  
> Secret boobies are the best.


End file.
